


Santa

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [29]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lay still believes in Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/29/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/18011.html))

"So, what are you going to ask Santa for for Christmas?" Yixing asked, bouncing up to Luhan's side. The older vocalist blinked a little in confusion at his friend before shrugging softly. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." He finally answered.  
  
"Well you better hurry! Otherwise the elves might not be able to make whatever it is in time for you, and you don't want to be without presents on Christmas day!" Luhan merely nodded in response before watching the younger male bounce off to ask one of the other members the very same question.  
  
He wasn't sure whether to take Yixing's question seriously or not. It sounded like the younger still believed in Santa. But surely not... He was an adult. And everyone learned that Santa wasn't real when they were still children. His friend was just pulling his leg surely...  
  
But then the look that had been in the other's eyes... He had believed every word that he had said. That was both incredibly adorable but also worrying. If Yixing still believed... he had to learn the truth right?  
  
His ears pricked up as he heard an outraged cry that belonged to the dancer. "He is too real! You're gonna end up on the naughty list for saying that Jongdae, if you weren't on there already."  
  
Looking towards the quarrelling duo, Luhan saw frustrated tears gather in Yixing's eyes. Uh oh, that wasn't good. He had better intervene before the dancer actually started crying. "Yixing!" He called, hurrying over to the younger's side. "Why don't you go ask Taozi what he's gonna ask Santa for? I'm sure he'll give you a better answer than Jongdae will." He said, smiling encouragingly at Yixing whilst his eyes sent the Korean vocalist a silent plea.  
  
Jongdae merely rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. But at least he stayed quiet. Luhan sighed in relief as Yixing did as he was asked and went off to look for the youngest Chinese member. And turning back to Jongdae he noticed the expectant look in his eyes.  
  
"He still believes." He answered the look with, simply.  
  
"I kinda gathered that." Jongdae sighed, tilting his head to one side in question. "Isn't he too old to still believe?"  
  
"Yes, but he does. And you know what Yixing gets like when something he believes in is questioned." Luhan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "And do you really want to see a crying Yixing for the next few months?"  
  
Jongdae grimaced before shaking his head quickly in reply. "No. That was horrible last time."  
  
"Exactly." Luhan nodded before sighing and rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his palms. "We're gonna have to make sure he keeps believing then."  
  
"How?" The other asked, eyeing Luhan calmly who bit his lip in thought. He had an idea, but it would take all of them to be able to pull it off.  
  
***  
  
"Guys, guys, guys! Guess what! Santa's been!" Came Yixing's happy cry on the morning of Christmas day. Luhan sleepily sat up in his bed, knowing that within moments his younger friend would be in to drag him out of bed whether he wanted to get up or not.  
  
Almost as if on cue, the door to his room was bashed open and a bouncing ball of energy known as Zhang Yixing came flying in. Before Luhan could even blink he had a shirt thrown at him and was tugged out of the room and into the living room. Once he had been let go of, he automatically pulled the shirt over his head and once his eyes and passed the material he realised that the rest of the members had been gathered to stand around a smug Yixing who was holding up an empty plate and glass.  
  
"See? I told you he was real. He drank the milk and ate the cookies. And he even left us presents, look!" He said, pointing to the pile of gifts underneath the tree. "Even you have one Jongdae!"  
  
Luhan couldn't help but let a small affectionate smile spread across his face at the reaction of the younger. This was why he didn't want to break the other's faith in Santa. Not when Yixing was so happy believing in the fairy tale.  
  
He felt a weight land on his shoulder and arms sliding around his waist. And Luhan didn't need to look to know that Minseok was the culprit. The almost pain filled groan that reached his ears confirmed his suspicions and smiling he turned around in the older's arms and gently rubbed his back.  
  
"Next year we'll just let Yixing bake the cookies himself, okay?" He said, his voice quiet so as not to draw the attention of said male who was happily looking through the pile of gifts. "We won't let Jongdae help him at all. And if he does then he'll have to eat them himself, not you."  
  
Minseok gave him a small grateful smile before they both turned to face the tree as the clueless Yixing began to hand out the gifts.  
  
It wouldn't hurt for him to keep believing in Santa.  
  
Providing Jongdae didn't try to help prepare the snacks any way.


End file.
